Les Plus Mauvaises Nuits
by Eden P. Blackcat
Summary: My Chemical Romance Slash. Septembre 2010. La rentrée se fait au lycée J.D. Salinger. Gerard Way fait la connaissance la rencontre plus que bouillonnante de Frank Iero. Un jeu de rumeurs et de préjugés débute... Qu'est ce qui pourra changer ?


**Titre :** Les Plus Mauvaises Nuits.

**Auteur :** Kaya. Eden P. Blackcat, ici.

**Note :** Pour plusieurs raisons, j'ai repris cette fiction à zéro. J'ai changé les personnages, qui étaient avant les membres du groupe Indochine. La fiction est normalement postée ici {.com/}

**Genre :** Slash, yaoi.

**Personnages :** My Chemical Romance, et Avenged Sevenfold comme personnages secondaires.

_1- Quand tout commence._

Le jour s'était levé depuis quelques heures sur la ville de Lyon lorsque le Lycée J.D Salinger ouvrit ses portes, cette année encore. Une nouvelle rentrée s'y préparait, et quelques élèves attendaient déjà devant les portes massives de l'établissement. C'était un lycée public plutôt banal, où tout type d'élèves venait étudier, qu'ils soient issus de familles aisées ou non. Ce n'était pas un lycée très récent, cependant, les bâtiments n'étaient pas trop abîmés. Leurs façades étaient peintes d'un blanc pur, qui s'était un peu fané avec le temps. Cependant, personne n'était occupé à en observer les détails. Comme presque tous les adolescents, ils auraient préféré rester en vacances d'été plutôt que de revenir ici, et étaient plus occupés aux retrouvailles avec leurs amis.

Gerard Way était l'un des premiers élèves à avoir franchit le portail du bâtiment principal, attendant devant celui-ci, seul. La porte d'entrée était pour l'instant fermée, et la grande liste de répartition des classes y trônait, affichée avec quelques morceaux de scotchs à la vitre fraichement nettoyée pour l'occasion. Ce garçon n'était pas du genre à se faire remarquer. Il se trouvait plutôt banal. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, pas spécialement bien coiffés et lui tombant dans les yeux. Il ne se trouvait pas vraiment beau, pas spécialement grand ou musclé. Il était habillé de manière totalement basique, avec des vêtements larges et foncés. Bien qu'étant issu d'une famille riche, il détestait l'afficher et n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Ses parents avaient de l'argent mais il préférerait rester dans sa banalité.

Gerard ne voyait pas à quoi cela servirait. Mis à part d'attirer les jalousies des moins riches, ou crâner auprès des autres. Il refusait de se faire des ennemis pour des raisons aussi futiles. Le problème, c'est qu'il s'en faisait tout de même. Pourquoi donc ? Mikey. Enfin, Michael, son frère. Ce n'était pas que celui-ci abusait sur les accessoires hors de prix. Mais il était toujours mieux habillé que son frère, n'hésitant pas à porter des habits de marque, comme ses baskets ou divers gilets, par exemple. Celui-ci, arrivait d'ailleurs devant le lycée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient impeccablement coiffés, et il observait les personnes déjà présentes, derrière ses lunettes de vue. Tout le monde connaissait Mikey. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas extravagant, il restait extrêmement populaire.

Populaire... Surtout auprès des filles. Gerard lui attribuait un charme mystérieux. Personne n'en savait trop sur lui. Ca devait les faire craquer. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se disait. Il trouvait son frère plutôt beau. Il ne s'étonnait pas vraiment de sa popularité. Il fit rapidement la bise à quelques personnes, en guise de bonjour, et salua son frère de loin. Il était connu comme « le frère de Mikey » et trouvait tout cela vraiment idiot. Certes... Le blond était adulé par certains, détesté par d'autres.

Gerard soupira légèrement en regardant son frère s'éloigner, et se dirigea vers son groupe d'amis qui venait d'arriver, discutant à vive voix. Parmi eux se trouvait Ray, qui lui fit un grand signe de la main en le voyant. Il était son meilleur ami depuis un bon moment, depuis leur enfance pour être exact. Celui-ci était égal à son habitude. Il était vêtu d'un pantacourt brun, et d'un T-shirt long imprimé du film Star Wars, avec une écriture notée « Je suis ton père » Mhm... Il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien ce film, lui aussi. Sa masse chevelue frisée et châtain était toujours aussi...frisée. Ray était égal à lui-même, en bref. Parmi le petit groupe qu'ils formaient, se trouvait des joueurs de jeux en ligne. Ceux-ci se trouvaient être plutôt être ses amis que ceux de Gerard, puisqu'il passait une partie de son temps à jouer avec eux.

Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par un brouhaha de voix hautement féminines. Cela n'était que le signal de l'arrivée de la troupe de beaux mâles du lycée. Gerard ne trouvait pas vraiment les mots pour qualifier ce spectacle affligeant. Digne d'une série américaine. En effet, Frank Iero venait de passer les portes du lycée, accompagné de Matthew Sanders et de Brian Haner. Ces trois là faisaient bien la paire, et ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer.

Le premier était le plus petit, affichant son habituel air fatigué et blasé. Il portait un jeans troué, des baskets abîmées qui semblaient avoir fait leurs temps. Il portait un tshirt sombre du groupe Misfits. Là, il n'avait pas l'air trop crâneur, mais c'était seulement parcequ'il ne portait pas ses lunettes de soleil presque trop grandes pour son visage, et qu'il ne tenait pas une cigarette entre ses lèvres. A l'habituel sac de cours se rajoutait une guitare soigneusement rangée dans son étui et accrochée dans son dos. Son air décontracté était confirmé par ses cheveux de jais coiffés d'une manière débraillée.

Le second était bien plus grand que lui, et portait déjà les lunettes de soleil. Les cheveux courts cachés d'une casquette, en plus. Il était d'une toute autre stature que Frank. Celui-ci était plutôt au stade « petit et mignon » alors que Matthew, lui, pouvait plutôt se définir comme « géant et musclé ». Le troisième lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne ressemblait au premier. En effet, Brian possédait le même genre de physique, même s'il était resté plus sobre, laissant son visage à découvert, sans lunettes, et ses cheveux noirs retomber de manière basique. Tout ce joli monde abordait des débuts de tatouages sur les avants bras.

Artistique ?

Les autres élèves continuaient d'arriver devant le lycée, chacun allant consulter la fameuse liste. La sonnerie retentit, et un surveillant ouvrit les portes du lycée. Matthew jura, frustré de ne pas avoir pu dire bonjour à toutes les jolies filles du coin, mais il fut calmé par Brian, tandis ce que Frank s'était éloigné à pas trainant vers la salle de classe. Les étudiants en faisaient de même, rentrant dans l'établissement après avoir consulté la liste. Gerard devait se rendre en salle A05, le bâtiment A étant celui devant lequel il se trouvait, et la salle était une des premières, au rez-de-chaussée. Il marcha dans les couloirs pâles et sombres et se rangea sagement devant la pièce. Cette année, il était en première Littéraire. Tout ses amis ainsi que son frère s'étaient dirigés vers les filières ES ou S. Il se sentait donc un peu perdu, mais ne préférait aborder ce sujet avec personne.

Il fût surpris de voir Frank à quelques mètres de lui. Remarque, il était même surpris que ce type soit resté au lycée. Il était du genre à haïr les cours, les professeurs, les élèves, tout. Il ne fichait pas grand-chose, et affichait un énorme m'enfoutisme. Il n'avait que peu d'amis, surtout des admiratrices, des détracteurs et... des souffres douleur. D'ailleurs, il s'approcha de Gerard et lui administra une grande tape dans le dos.

« - _Et alors, Way ! T'es tout seul ? Tous tes amis sont restés bloqués devant leur ordinateur... Ou alors ils t'ont tous abandonné ?_, ricana-t-il. »

Gerard n'osa rien répondre et se tassa contre le mur, les yeux baissés, attendant que la tornade Iero soit passée. Frank, lui, affichait un air victorieux, avec un sourire un brin sadique aux lèvres. Il avait trouvé sa nouvelle victime, mhm. Way lui semblait bien docile, vraiment pas du genre à s'affirmer ou à réagir. Il allait bien l'apprécier ! Enfin... apprécier lui pourrir la vie, pour être exact. Il fut interrompu dans ses envies de torture par l'arrivée de leur professeur principale, Mme Kazumi. Comme son nom l'indiquait, elle était d'origine asiatique, surement Japonaise ou Chinoise. C'était plutôt une belle femme, elle avait des cheveux mi-longs retombant sur ses épaules, et portait des petites lunettes rectangulaires et noires. Elle portait un tailleur rouge sombre, accompagné d'une longue jupe noire qui mettaient tout deux en valeur sa poitrine généreuse et ses jambes fines et interminables. La professeur que tout élève masculin aurait rêvé d'avoir. Cette femme se trouvait être leur professeur de Français, et au-delà de son physique avantageux, elle était plutôt du genre sévère, et ne manquait jamais une occasion pour placer une phrase ironique.

Les élèves rentrèrent en classe, Frank s'installa tout au fond, affalé sur une chaise, alors que Gerard s'assis au deuxième rang, l'air studieux. Personne ne s'assit à ses côtés et cela ne l'étonnait pas. Cela lui était un peu égal... il avait déjà ses amis, et ne cherchait pas à en avoir plus. Mme Kazumi regarda toute la classe, et remarqua directement le petit brun au fond de la salle, qui afficha un sourire en coin en croisant son regard. Il était connu de tous les professeurs pour ses exploits scolaires. En particulier à propos de ses absences, retards et autres exclusions en tout genre. Elle replaça ses lunettes correctement sur son nez, posa ses affaires sur son bureau, et réclama le silence dans la classe. Bien sur, Frank continua à discuter tranquillement, riant bruyamment. Elle garda son calme habituel, attendant quelques secondes pour voir s'il allait se taire. Bien sur, il n'en fit rien, continuant dans le rôle du parfait petit rebelle.

« - _Mr. Iero... je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici dans le but de travailler ? Il est déjà miraculeux que vous nous honoriez de votre présence parmi nous. Cependant, je ne suis pas comme vous anciens professeurs, et je ne supporterais de vous voir transformer ma salle classe en terrain de jeu. Allez donc vous asseoir à côté de Gerard._  
><em>- Mais putain !<em>, râla Frank, visiblement fâché par l'évènement, _j'ai aucune envie d'aller avec lui ! Je suis très bien tout seul. Pourquoi je devrais supporter la présence du gros intello du coin ?_  
><em>- Ne discutez pas, et allez vous assoir. Et le ''putain'' est de trop,<em> ordonna-t-elle, intransigeante_._ »

Frank considéra la situation. D'un côté, il avait désigné Gerard comme sa nouvelle victime. En se plaçant à côté de lui, il pouvait facilement s'amuser avec lui. Il se leva finalement, fier comme un paon, sous le regard émerveillé de toute la classe, pour aller s'assoir à côté de son camarade. Il adressa directement un grand sourire narquois à son camarade, qui baissa les yeux, intimidé par l'autre. Frank commença tout de suite à chercher comment torturer mentalement son camarade, n'écoutant strictement rien à ce que Mme Kazumi racontait. Il fouilla rapidement dans son cerveau pour se souvenir de tout ce qu'il savait sur Gerard. Mhm... Ca lui revenait, ouais. Il se rappela une certaine rumeur concernant son voisin... une certaine rumeur disant qu'il serait peut être homosexuel. Et il se fichait totalement de savoir si c'était rumeur était fondée et réelle. Il voulait juste s'amuser... tant pis si c'était sadique... Il pencha donc légèrement la tête vers son camarade, et posa doucement sa main sur sa cuisse. Gerard se pétrifia, n'osant plus bouger, presque effrayé par son camarade. Alors, Frank frôla doucement sa cuisse du bout des doigts, et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour murmurer une simple phrase :

« - _T'es bien mignonne, Way !_ »

Ledit Way vira au rouge, visiblement très gêné et assez paniqué puisque son cœur battait très fort contre sa poitrine, sursautant de sa chaise, repoussant la main de Frank, qui commença à ricaner, fier de lui. Ce qui ne fit qu'énerver encore plus sa victime, qui s'agita d'autant plus, criant sous l'énervement :

« _Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Lâche-moi !_ »

Mais Gerard se calma automatiquement : il n'avait pas vraiment de courage d'en faire plus, et Frank l'intimidait totalement. De plus, la professeur s'approcha d'eux, l'air terriblement irritée d'être dérangée dans sa prise de parole, et se posa devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, une expression de colère sur le visage. Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui, l'air sévère :

« _Ca va, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Vous comptez suivre les traces de ce cher Frank ? Veuillez vous taire, tous les deux_, dit-elle, d'une voix ferme. »

Mme Kazumi clôtura sa phrase par un sourire peu sympathique, et retourna à ses grands discours. Gerard était rouge de colère, et se mis à fixer son cahier, jouant nerveusement avec un stylo. L'autre riait intérieurement. Il n'imaginait pas aussi bien réussir son coup. Il en était fier, à vrai dire. Et il n'avait pas encore fini de le faire tourner en bourrique... Le restant de l'heure se déroula calmement, et la professeur expliqua comment aller se dérouler l'année, distribuant les papiers à remplir, faisant lire une énième fois le règlement, en bref, le programme habituel de la rentré des classes. Programme que Frank n'écouta à peine, presque endormi contre la table.

A la fin du cours, Gerard rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et quitta précipitamment la salle de classe, pensant pouvoir échapper à son nouveau tortionnaire. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, n'ayant pas fini de jouer avec lui pour la matinée. Il le rattrapa rapidement, et saisit son épaule pour le retenir, le retournant vers lui. Il afficha un sourire purement sadique, et se pencha vers Gerard, lâchant une nouvelle phrase :

« _Dis moi... tu ne serais pas puceau, par hasard ? Ca expliquerait ta réaction de tout à l'heure..._ »

Une dernière pique à laquelle il n'osa pas répondre, se dégageant rapidement de la poigne de Frank, s'éloignant rapidement, rougissant royalement. Il savait qu'il ne le laisserait jamais en paix.

L'année promettait d'être longue. Très longue.


End file.
